


December 30th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [30]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 30th

Even when Christmas was over, the Dong Bang household was nowhere near at ease. It was eventful still the entire week after Christmas till New Year's Eve and it had been JunSu and ChangMin the most excited for the event. JunSu because he loved spending time with his Dong Bang family, and ChangMin because he could get wild with the fireworks and bangers and all the noisy stuff you were allowed to toss into the night sky.

YooChun was a fan of the alcohol flowing for that night, much more so for the sparkling wine they clinked glasses with when the clock struck midnight sharply and of course the first kiss in the new year he could share with JunSu. YunHo simply enjoyed the time together with his friends and the shindig once a year, and the fireworks really looked pretty in the night sky. Just JaeJoong wasn't really much of a New Year's Eve fan. It was too noisy in the middle of the night, it was too cold to watch the indeed pretty fireworks and he hated to be the one to clean up the mess the next morning. He would stay in bed all night if it were possible.

“What's with that scowl, Boo?” YunHo inquired when he found JaeJoong in a corner far away from the happenings all by himself. JaeJoong barely shrugged and hugged his legs when he nestled more into the armchair he was sitting on. He leered at YunHo when the brown haired slipped next to him onto the armchair and shifted a little to make him some space. Pouting he leaned against his knee and looked at the other. YunHo barely flashed him a charming smile and pulled him closer. Well, maybe New Year's Eve wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
